Akane the trouble maker
by SuperChocolateGirl
Summary: All Akane wants is to get expelled. But when she becomes part of the Disciplinary commitee, it might be a little hard. Sequel to Akane by harvey's-panda. Rated T for cussing.


All Akane wanted was to get expelled. Was that too much to ask? Was it _really _that hard to get expelled at Cross Academy? Appearently that was the case, because her attempts to do so landed her in the Disciplinary Commitee. Things could _not _get any worse for her.

Alright, wrong again. Ever since she joined the damn commitee, this weird-ass creep named Kiki Minami has been annoying the crap out of her. This guy litterally plants explosives in random things around the school, makes it so the explosion triggers a camera, and looks at the priceless faces of his victims. Seriously? She was surprised he hadn't been expelled yet.

Another thing about Minami, was that he just _loves_ to flirt with _every freaking girl in school._ Yes, that does include Akane. He's been doing it a lot less since she almost broke his arm, though. But, still. When he flirts with other girls, a lot of them actually do the "Oh my gosh! Hehehe!" fangirly reactions. God knows why a girl would like him. In her opinion, he wasn't ugly, but still wasn't nearly as attractive as the other boys in the Night class.

First of all, Kiki's hair was down to his shoulders. She had always thought that hairstyle looked weird on boys. Although, he usually wears it in a ponytail, so it's probably even longer. Secondly, he is just..how would you put this? Short. Just..very short. Probably only 5'4. Lastly, you can always see explosives stucking out of his pockets. How do girls not notice that? Are they just that oblivious?

Okay, so anyways, to describe more about Kiki would be a waste of time, so lets start talking more about what's actually happening to Akane. Which is the main character of this story, after all.

So, that morning, Akane went through her usual routine of skaterboarding in the hallways. No body was shocked anymore though-this was now basically her normal way of transportation. She started approaching the sharp turn. Every time she took that turn, she bumped into someone. It was actually sort of fun though, because everyday it was somebody new, and every day she was one step closer to getting in so much trouble that she gets expelled.

Today, as you were probably expecting, she ran into the horrible excuse of a man known as Kiki Minami. When she landed, she was on top of him, and he was just smiling despite all the pain in his back from falling.

"Active today, are we, Kane?"

"You know very well I can break your neck."

Kiki just laughed, as he sat himself up.

"You're so funny."

"I was far from joking, Minami," she said with an angry look on her face.

"So, tell me, Akane-" He said, lifting her off of him and standing up. "Why _do _you happen to skate board down the hall every day, hmm?"

"I'm trying to get out of this place."

"Well, you aren't going to get very far on that thing!" he said, snickering at his own joke.

"I mean I want to get expelled, genius. Now will you please leave me the hell alone and have a nice day?"

"Aww, you want me to have a nice day! How could I leave some one as sweet as you?"

"Knock it off, Minami."

Standing behind him was the one and only Zero 'Ohmahgoshhe'ssohot' Kiryuu. The only person who really said 'Oh my gosh he's so hot!' about Zero, was Kiki. Let's all hope he was only joking.

"What'cha gonna do about it, Zero?" he said, making a mock scared face. "Lock me on a boat for nine hours?"

Zero suddenly looked extremely irritated, like how he did when ever Kiki back sassed him. "Why the hell would I do that? Where do you get these ideas?"

Akane and Kiki giggled. "Inside joke," Kiki said. Usually Akane wouldn't giggke too, but she can recognize a good joke.

Zero did a face-palm. "What ever. But if you two start causing trouble again, I'm taking you to the head master.

The Head Master's eyebrow twitched, as he saw the two trouble-ridden students standing in front of him.

"The two worst trouble makers in the Academy..are you two forming some sort of team?"

"No, sir!" Kiki said, trying to act as disciplined as possible.

"Okay, what did you do this time?"

"I dyed Aido's hair pink, it was hilarious, sir!"

"I set off bombs in the Girl's locker room, sir!"

They said, both saluting.

Head Master Cross sighed. Usually he was a cheerful man, but I guess every one gets tired of Akane trying to get expelled and Kiki blowing things up.

"Well, just..don't do it again. Off with you."

Later that day-or, well, no. It was practically night then. And Kiki ran up behind Akane and tackle-hugged her.

"So, Kane. Are we friends yet?"

"Why should I be friends with _you?"_

"Because, I can help you."

"Get expelled?"

"Of course I can."

"Okay, fine. Help me, but we still won't be friends."

With a flip of her hair and a light blush, she walked away.

Kiki _could _help her get expelled. But anyone could do that. He had been talking to the rest of the commitee earlier. A few said she was a bother...but every one thought she was a good friend.

_Everyone_ wanted to help her. But not by helping her get expelled. By giving her a reason _**not to...**_


End file.
